Dark Pretence
by AmeliaCriss
Summary: Blaine is a badboy and he wants Kurt. Kurt isn't too sure about Blaine but decides to dig a little deeper and find out more information about him. When an accident occurs, will Blaine and Kurt's love survive? Origionally an rp written with my friend Alice, but I altered it and turned it into a fanfiction.


Kurt tried to forget every happy moment he had ever had with Blaine. He took one of his lasts breaths, not even trying to live anymore. He willed his body to stop. Blaine would move on, he knew it. So would his dad, and Finn and they were the only people who showed any compassion to him anyway. He thought of Blaine's face, happy and smiling as he took his last breath and floated away. Kurt Hummel was no more. He was gone. He had vanished, just like he wanted to. He was happy, no longer in pain. Or was he?

Kurt swore he felt someone watching him all day. He tried to ignore the feeling all through his dull school day. When he went to his locker after the bell finally rang its shrill tones throughout the school, he could feel the same presence again. Someone was looming over his locker. Someone that smelt of cigarette smoke. Kurt finally plucked up the courage to confirm his thoughts as to who this person was. It was Blaine Anderson. The school badboy.

"Hey handsome" he smirked, eyeing up Kurt in his tight pants. Kurt felt like a piece of meat, clearing his throat as Blaine looked him up and down.

"What do you want, Blaine?" he snapped, trying the best he could to hide himself from Blaine's prying eyes.

"You" he muttered seductively. Kurt rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut, realizing he hadn't even got out the correct books he needed. He just wanted to get away from this boy as soon as he could. He began to walk away but got stopped by a leg that was roughly placed in between his legs. Kurt gasped and looked up, seeing Blaine looking at him with bedroom eyes. "Blaine, let me go" he said, swinging his leg over the top of Blaine's. He grabbed onto Kurt's arm then realized he was gripping too hard so untightened his grip. "S-sorry" he muttered before pulling Kurt back. "Look, give me a chance. Meet me under the bleachers after school, okay?" he whispered into his ear. Kurt raised his eyebrow. Why would I do that?" he asked hysterically.

"You know you will. I intrigue you. You're curious because you don't know much about me. You want to know more, and don't even try to deny it. Also, I'm super hot and you're super hot so why not?" he smirked. Kurt chuckled sarcastically and snatched his arm away from Blaine's clutches. "Whatever" he muttered before beginning to walk off. "One more thing" Blaine called out, jogging over to him. He breathed heavily in his ear and pulled something out of his pocket before slipping it into Kurt's back pocket and lingering there for a while. Kurt shivered from head to toe and looked Blaine in the eyes nervously. Kurt scoffed, trying to feign some sort of confidence as Blaine finally pulled his hand away. "I'll see you later, Hummel." He said, meaning it as a statement rather than a question.

The day seemed to drag on as Kurt had to decide whether to go and meet Blaine. He wanted to see him because he was undeniably hot and mysterious. Kurt really wanted to get to know more about him, but didn't want to put himself in danger in the process. As the final bell eventually rang, he packed his things away slowly and wondered to his locker absentmindedly.

Blaine was stood under the bleachers, waiting for Kurt. He sat and he watched and he waited. Every time he head a sound, his ears perked up and he looked around, hoping to see Kurt coming to meet him. It never was. He sighed and took out another cigarette, knowing he had been too cocky and forward. That was Blaine, though. He was cocky and forward. Or at least he had to pretend to be.

Kurt strolled up to where Blaine was, swinging his hips a little more than usual to make Blaine jealous. He sighed heavily as he walked up towards the bleachers. Blaine snapped his head up and looked around, grinning as he saw Kurt. He was standing with his hand on his hip and his leg cocked to one side, his eyebrow arched and Blaine loved it. Kurt clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth in frustration at the way Blaine was looking at him. "Well? I came" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I can see that" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Do you even want me to be here? I can leave, if you want me to?" Kurt snapped, turning to walk away. Blaine reached out to take ahold of his wrist to stop him from going anywhere. "Stay" he muttered.

Blaine licked his lips as he watched Kurt.

"Fine, but only if you stop looking at me like that." He muttered. Blaine was embarrassed and looked away, blushing. "Please will you come with me to the cinema? On a…a date?" A smile made his way to Kurt's face as he started to see a new side to Blaine. A more vulnerable one and Kurt liked it.


End file.
